Custodis Animus Meus
by vacant xpressi0ns
Summary: Joycelen McCormack, great neice of Catriona McCormack of Pride of Portree, used to have a friend. One we know as the Gryffindor Quidditch captainkeeper. What happens when she meets him again? ((my first fic. please be nice!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Six words, I am not J. K. Rowling. **IF** I were, I would be somewhere in Scotland with about 50 million dollars. However, the plot is mine, since Ms. Rowling never really focused on Oliver Wood, (( well, no duh! The main character is Harry Potter)). But this does not grant you permission to take it from me!

**P**_rologue... _

"Joy..do, do you really have to go?" A little boy asked an eight year old Joycelen sadly. This little boy had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yes, Olie. I have to go. My parents are making me.." Joyce said, a tear rolling down her face. They were outside in Joy's yard, some where in Scotland. The sky was a dull dreary gray, a storm threatening above.

"You'll always 'member me right?" the boy looked away to hide his face because he started to cry.

"I always will Oliver," Joycelen wiped a tears from her eye as she hugged her best friend goodbye.

"Joycelen! Come on! We must go!" Joycelen's mother called in the distance. Joycelen looked at her resentfully, then turned to Oliver.

"Oliver here, have this," Joycelen said as she gave him her charm bracelet which was slightly too big for her. It had a broomstick charm.

"JOYCELEN ALLISON McCORMACK!" Joycelen mom's voice rang. Joycelen glared at her mom, then gave a longing look to her best friend, Oliver Wood. After one last hug, Joycelen slowly retreated back to the car, silent tears rolled down her face. She looked out the back to see her crying friend. She would never forget those brown eyes. She whispered to herself,

"Goodbye, Oliver"

Joycelen was awoken from her dream. One of her worst memories, leaving her best friend behind. Joycelen was not a 8 year-old anymore. It was 8 years after that event. She is now 16. Her family had just moved to back to Scotland and now she was going to attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This day was the first day of school.

.::.Story Start.::.

"Joycelen! Get Up! And eat your breakfast!"

"Mumph..." I mumbled in my pillow.

I was never a morning person. No matter how hard you try to wake me up. Today was the day that I start school. What a great reason to get out of bed! I wonder if I would make any friends. They'll probably need to be my friend instead of wanting to be my friend

When I finally got out of bed, I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror. Nothing was different about me, same old Joyce, long brownish red hair, which was now flyaway and in knots, hazel eyes and tan freckly skin. I took a warm shower and got dressed. I went downstairs. My mum was already making breakfast.

"Oh good, Your up," She said as I sat down at the table. She gave me some breakfast. Porridge, great. I looked out of the kitchen window. A slight foggy mist covered our grassy green backyard. Scotland always seemed foggy at first, but then it clears up eventually. That's the great thing about it.

"heLLO...JOYCE!! Come back to me here!" A shrill voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I glared at the source of the voice. My sister, Kathleen was waving her hand in front of my face quite annoyed.

"I've been asking you to pass me the sugar like 5 times already!" She whined. I rolled my eyes as I passed her the sugar.

Kathleen is only 10 years old. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Always constantly on my nerves, but she's the only companionship I got.

"So are you nervous?" She said curiously.

"No," I said shortly. I didn't really know how I was feeling. Half of me was excited and the other half wanted to go crawl under my bed covers and never come out.

"Well, owl me when you get the chance, it'll be awfully boring here without you. Scotland's all new to me and all. Maybe I'll explore the yard. Well might as well say field. Maybe I'll meet a Jarvey, what do you think?" Kathleen rambled. I nodded, only half listening. Jarvey's are somewhat of a ferret who talks or can communicate none the less, they are quite the story tellers, real gossipers. Perfect for Kate.

"-I want a kneazle, or even a half kneazle, what do you think Joyce? I think I'll name it Flurilyn" I snorted in my porridge. Kate gave me a indignant glare.

"Flurilyn? Really, mmhmm, it's a nice name." I said quickly.

2


	2. Familiarising

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never was, never will be...sadly....

**A/N: **Thanks to odyssey1 ((my lone reviewer)) for the constructive criticism it helped a lot for my character ((Joyce)). I also took back Ch.2 and re-did the ending, giving Joyce more...feeling. This is also my first fiction, so I'm still new to all the 'terms', but I have a vauge idea what 'Mary Sue' means. I think it means that a new character comes up, and she perfect. ((tell me if I'm right, if not give me the right definition....)). Oh yeah! Why didn't anyone see my one flaw in Angelina's year at Hogwarts? It really makes me feel loved.....TT

After I ate, we set off to Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. I was puzzled on how I get on the train. There had to be some secret passageway. Then I heard a lady with red hair, who had several kids, 5 at least, with her with similar red hair.

"Just like every year, the hustle and bustle to get on the Hogwarts train." I eyed the family closely, and followed. They stopped at a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. A first set of them walked into the barrier very casually. I was surprised. So I followed the suit. I was immediately transported onto a different platform. There was a large scarlet red train, called the _Hogwarts Express_ being boarded. I got on, and found an empty compartment. I sat down but just then, my compartment door opened.

"Oh, Hello, didn't see you there, mind if I sit all the rest are taken," A girl asked me, she had long dark braided hair and brown eyes. I nodded yes,

"By the way, my name is Angelina, Angelina Johnson." She held out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Joycelen McCormack, but call me Joyce, I'm not to fond of my full name, " I said, smiling. Her eyes got wide,

"McCormack ...McCormack.... Like as in Catriona McCormack, former chaser for the Pride of Portree?" She was surprised

"The one and only, she my great aunt," I said,

"Wow, and her daughter isn't a bad keeper either," Angelina was impressed.

"Trust me, Meagan has really bad smelling feet," I said smiling. Angelina laughed.

"I don't think I seen you before, what year are you?" she asked

"Oh, I'm supposed to be in my 6th year actually, I transferred from Beauxbatons." I explained

"Really, I'm only in 4th ! I hope you get into my house! Its Gryffindor," She seemed really excited about it. She explained everything about Hogwarts, then asked me,

"Hey, do you play quidditch yourself,"

"Well, practically my whole family line does, which means I do too! I play chaser." I said

"Me too! You know what you should try out for the team if you get into our house," She was really happy.

Just then the compartment door opened again,

"Oi, Angelina we were looking for you have you seen Wood?" It came from one of the redheaded children I saw earlier. I thought I was seeing double before I noticed that they were twins,

"No I haven't, Hey guys I want you to meet Joycelen McCormack," She said as I shook their hands,

"This is Fred, and George Weasley"

"McCormack, as in Catriona McCormack, who played for Scotland oh about 35 times?" Fred said,

"No I think it was 37 times," George corrected.

"That's 36 times" another voice came up. I looked to see who it was. It came from a handsome guy, who looked about my age. He had brown hair and really familiar chocolate brown eyes. He looked just like.... No, it can't be.

"Oh, hey there Wood, we were just looking for you," Fred said. "Joycelen, this is Oliver Wood," It was him. Oliver. Wood... The same Oliver Wood, who I used to play with every day. The same Oliver Wood who used to share his snacks with me, the same Oliver Wood, whom cried when I left. I was shocked. He held out his hand, I shook it,

"Call me Joyce," I said kinda dazed and amazed.

"You know Fred, if I didn't know better I would say that someone is taking into a liking by Mister Wood here," George teased. I blushed and shot a glare at the twins who were snickering. I looked back at Oliver. Wondering if he remembered me. It didn't seem like it,

"Nice to meet you Joyce," that's all he said.

I was crushed, he broke his promise, but then I acted as though that didn't effect me, so I gave him a smile. Through the rest of the trip, I couldn't look at Oliver. Even if I tried. We talked about Quidditch and other stuff, but mostly quidditch. Quidditch was Oliver's life, that's what Angelina said, he ate, drank, breathed Quidditch. Well he sure didn't change. When he was eight, quidditch was his life then too. I remember playing on our toy broomsticks in his backyard which was made into sort of a quidditch arena. I shook the memory out of my mind. Oliver must've forgotten about me. He was the only one who would call me Joy, no one else, I reserved that name for him ever since. When we finally arrived to the Castle, a strict looking witch stopped me,

"Miss McCormack, I am Professor McGonagall, Welcome to Hogwarts, you'll be sorted into your house before all the first years do, so follow me," I followed her in to the Hall.

It was impressive, 4 long tables side by side, already filled with students. Professor McGonagall set a four-legged stool in front of a table, which faced all of the students, right in front of the Teacher's table. On top of the stool was a tattered black wizard's hat. Then a mouth opened at the brim, and it started to sing a song:

_Welcome to Hogwarts,  
Your home-away-from-home,  
Here you will live,   
Here you will roam.  
So here you are,  
You've come along,   
Now I'll tell you  
Just where you belong.  
I am clever  
And quite Smart  
So try me on,  
I'll look into your heart.  
Those of you in Ravenclaw  
Will do well with your intelligence  
Those of you in Gryffindor  
Will find comfort in your diligence.  
If in Slytherin you find yourself,  
You are of the determined sort.   
In Hufflepuff the kind and generous  
Are relied on for their support.  
That's it for my song,  
Are you scared yet?  
So put me on  
And you'll be set_

After it was finished, the students clapped. My stomach was in knots. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore got up,

"Before we sort the first years, Hogwarts has a new comer to our ranks. She is from Beauxbatons, and is going to be in her 6th year, I hope you can welcome her graciously. May Joycelen McCormack please come up," he said.

There was a buzz going around, probably because of my last name. My aunt takes all the credit. My aunt Catriona, was a famous chaser for the Pride of Portree in the 60's, my cousin, her daughter is currently the keeper, and my first cousin, Kirley (Meagan's son) is the lead guitarist for a well known wizard band called the Weird Sisters. He is my favorite cousin, because he doesn't care about the fame, just his music. He even taught me how to play. Well anyway, I got up in front of the school and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. A voice instantly filled my mind as though the hat was probing my thoughts,

"Hmmm, a very complicated mind. Fairly good at academics, achieves in sports, wants to prove yourself differently from your family. Brave, bold, with a touch pride. Hmmm might as well be, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said the last part out loud.

The students clapped. Especially Angelina and the twins but couldn't see Oliver's expression. I blushed relived, and took a seat down next to Angelina. Fred clapped me on the back. George congratulated me. Oliver however, didn't say anything. I was crushed once again. While eating, a few of the younger students were staring at me, mostly girls. I was getting a bit annoyed,

"What?," I asked, thickly to the gawking group. My mouth full with a mixture of baked potato and chicken. The girls looked appalled for a second, then the stares and giggles returned.

"You...you're, you're Kirley McCormack's cousin aren't you?" A girl next to me squeaked, a bit disgusted.

"Uh, yeah, he's my cousin." I swallowed, feeling a bit stupid, NO DUH! He is my cousin. The girls squealed with delight. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

4


	3. Acquainting

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the almighty creator of these wonderful characters! BOW DOWN TO HER GREATNESS!!

**A/N: **read and review! It builds character!

After we ate, Angelina showed me to our dorm. There was 4 beds, each with identical scarlet hangings and sheets. I collapsed on my bed and buried my head into the scarlet pillows. I didn't even look to see who I was sharing the dorm with, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah.." I said, turning around. There was a girl with long curly brown hair.

"Oh, excuse me, Hi" I said quickly.

"Hi, you must be Joycelen, I'm Maddison Donnagan," She greeted with a huge grin.

"Oh hi Maddison, are you the only one in this dorm?" I asked.

"Oh, no, there two more girls, but they are...somewhere," She had looked around, as though they were going to show up out of thin air.

"oh, well that's...nice." I said awkwardly. Maddison seemed to be spacing out on me. So shrugged it off and buried my head back into the pillows.

"Hey, I hope I'm not being nosy or anything, but what's wrong Joycelen?" She asked, out of her trance.

"Why?" I said my voice was muffled because my head was in my pillows.

"Well, on my first day, I was ecstatic, but you were quiet like you were upset about something," she said concerned, while unpacking her stuff and putting it on her side table.

"Oh well, You know Oliver Wood right, well I think I used to know him when I was little," I confessed.

Maddison dropped a schoolbook on the floor, wide eyed,

"Really?" she said surprised,

"Yeah, for a while," I said. She picked up her book and put it on the side table.

"Wow, you knew the famous Gryffindor Keeper. When?"

"Like when I was eight, we were best of friends, and I was upset because I he promised that he'll remember me. But it doesn't seem like it, I was just put down that's all," Maddison nodded sympathetically.

"It'll take him a while, he just needs reminding I suppose," Maddison said. I nodded.

Just then the dorm door opened. Two girls came in, one giggling, the other rolling her eyes. Both had blond hair and blue eyes. But the one rolling her eyes had her hair in a messy ponytail, and the other's was kept long.

"Honestly 'Ren, that boy was totally hitting on you!" said the one who's hair was long.

"Was not!" retorted 'Ren'

"Was too!"

"Ahem," Maddison interrupted, "Hello Rachel and Renee Walters, meet Joycelen McCormack," she gestured to me. The two stopped bickering, and looked at me. The one with long hair stared for a second, with her mouth open. The other rolled her eyes again,

"Excuse my sister, I'm Renee,". Renee had the ponytail.

"Sister? Are you two."

"Twins yeah, unfortunately" Renee, said. Rachel closed her mouth and glared at Renee. Then looked at me again,

"You're Kirley McCormack's cousin aren't you?" She asked.

"Well, no DUH!" Renee said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before I could say anything. Rachel glared at her sister.

"I was just making sure, sheesh," Rachel went to her own bed, which was directly across mine, and took, out her trunk.

"You better watch this one, Joycelen, she's a fanatic of your cousin," Renee whispered audibly.

"I heard that!" Rachel said. Renee rolled her eyes,

"Wonderful, more attention," I said under my breath. Never really liked attention. Never had and never will. Grew up with it all my life. The attention wasn't on me too, it was either on my cousin, aunt, or great aunt.

"O0o0o, guess who's the new defense against the dark arts professor!" Raychelle said excitedly.

"Who?' I was mildly interested.

"Gilderoy. Lockhart." She said, expecting a shriek of delight. That never came. I tried with all my might not to roll my eyes. Rachel never noticed that we didn't scream. She took our silence for stunned.

"Yeah! I know!" She said excitedly. Rachel flopped down on her bed and let out a sigh.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready to sleep!" Renee announced, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Don't hog the bathroom Ren!" Rachel said to her twin's retreating back.

2


	4. Reuniting

**Disclaimer: **This is a DISCLAIMER, DISCLAMING, that I DISCLAIMED all of J.K. Rowling's CLAIMS….

**A/N: **AHHHHH!! CAVITIES!! RUN! RUN! BEFORE THE FLUFFINESS IS TOO MUCH!!!

Well when it was finally time to go to sleep, but I couldn't. The thought of my best friend on the whole damn world forgot about me was haunting. I crept down to the common room, Nimbus 2001 at hand. I slowly and quietly made my way to the Quidditch pitch. I jinxed a quaffle to hover and move around. I gave it a 5-min. head start. Before I shot up and caught it. Quidditch was usually the way I vented my feelings. I wish I had a beater's club and hit to it. But I only had a quaffle. I felt I wasn't alone. I got back down on the moon lit ground. A soft autumn breeze came by, making my hair whip in front of my face.

"I wonder if Oliver ever even thought of me after I left," I thought out loud,

"He did think of you, every day" A deep voice said from behind me. It startled me,

"O..Oliver?" I whispered. Oliver showed up, walking towards me. I didn't know if I should run, or stay. I just stood at that spot. Oliver finally reached me. I couldn't look at him, I don't even know why I was so mad at him,

"Joy…" He said

"Don't call me Joy, the name is Joycelen" I said coldly. He was taken aback, from my coldness.

"I'm..I" He started.

"Oliver, you broke your promise," I said quietly, and turned to walk away. Oliver grabbed my wrist.

"Joy.. Joyce… Joycelen..stop and listen to me. I'm sorry,", I glared at the wrist he was holding, he quickly let go of my wrist.

I was still turned away from him. His voice was filled with, what regret, pity, relief. I couldn't tell. He continued,

"I'm sorry for acting that way earlier, I'm a big git. It's just that I thought you forgot about me. So I acted as if I never met you before. I could never forget you, you know that Joy."

I slowly turned around, to face him. He sounded genuine and sincere.

"I'm sorry too, Oliver, I should've said something," I was looking at the ground. A tear escaped my eye. I didn't know from what. I was torn apart between happiness and sadness. I felt Oliver's hand underneath my chin, lifting it up so I was looking into those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"I missed you Joy," and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much Oliver," I whispered. He was my one and only best friend I ever had. I kept on moving around Britain, I didn't really have long-term friendships. My parents worked for the Ministry, but I didn't know what for, but it made them travel a lot.

"I think we need to go back to the castle," He said.

"Oh, I'll fly. It's easier to get up without causing a ruckus," I grinned mischievously.

"You were always the risk taker Joy," Oliver smiled. He had a nice smile. Whoa, Joyce, its almost like you just met the guy. He's your best friend, can't be thinking of him that way.

"Well I am part of a reckless family." I said still grinning.

"Well then I encourage it all the way," He was showing his own broom. I smiled, widely.

We mounted our brooms,

"Hey, Oliver lets make this more exciting? Let's Race!" I suggested.

"Like old times my friend," He said.

"Oh before I forget, Accio Quaffle!" The quaffle came zooming towards me, I caught it spectacularly.

"You know, we need a chaser, you should join, I'm the captain now," Oliver told me as he rose up into the air. We hovered for a second.

"I may consider that Mister Wood, after I beat you to my dorm's window!" I flew off.

"Hey that's cheating!" Oliver said laughing, flying after me.

"Like old times" I said to my self. Oliver caught up with me, but I sped on. I reached my window, laughing. Oliver was right behind me.

"Oliver, you're Quidditch Captain, I expected competition!" I joked. He scowled. Oliver never liked losing. I knew that, I beat him many times. I knew it motivated him, so I did it anyway no matter how much he hated it. Oliver's face softened eventually, as I opened my dorm's window.

"Well, night Oliver," I said. Climbing back into my dorm.

"Night, Joy" He said and flew off. I was happy, I got my best friend out of ALL of my friends back.

2


	5. Learning

**Disclaimer: **-WHAT DOES THAT SAY?!?!??! ((you:..umm, disclaimer?)) GOOD JOB! Here have a cookie: (:::)

**A/N: **This is going to be really short…sorries, but no one is reviewing so…yeah…oh and it may sound a bit fimiliar…D

The next few days, I got used to my classes and my schedule. I had a busy schedule since I needed to catch up with all of the 6th years. All of the teachers are interesting. Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and also the Head of Gryffindor is very strict. The charm's professor, Professor Flitwick, is really amazing. The potions professor, Snape however, is well not the best of sorts. It seems that everyone in my house hates him. On my first day in his class I can see why, it was a beginning of a fantastic friendship.

I was running late to potions, because it took me a while to find his classroom, which I learned was in the dungeons. When I came in, he looked at his roll then back to me,

"McCormack?" He said, with his cold black eye looking at me. I nodded.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. I do not want you to think that just because your family is famous, you will not be tolerated in my class," he said nastily.

'Bugger,' I thought as I set up my cauldron in the back of the class.

"Today," Snape's eyes glinted evilly, "We are working on a disillusionment draft, the instructions," He tapped his wand on the blackboard behind his desk, "You have a half hour, you may begin," He started pacing between the rows. It was kind of hard to concentrate when he sneers whenever he comes by your cauldron. He stopped at mine, took the ladle, filled it up and poured it back into the cauldron,

"McCormack, please read me the sixth line on the board," He said coldly. I shuddered, and looked at the board squinting, since I was so far back.

"Add the dried doxy wings then stir slowly 3 times, counter clock wise, then add the demiguise hairs.." I stopped, forgot the demiguise hairs, damn my short attention span. I looked back at my cauldron. I could feel Snape smirking, then he walked away. I was shooting daggers at his back. I noticed Oliver was in my class, he was looking at me sympathetically. I gave him a weak smile, and he smiled back, but then Snape was coming up his row. He hurriedly looked back at his cauldron.

At the end of the class, I really wanted to put a sign up on the dungeon door saying, "Torture Chamber".

My other classes are interesting. My Defense Against the Dark Arts class however, I think is truly…..disgusting. Our professor is Gilderoy Lockhart. If I wasn't so nice I would think he was kind of girlish. But I cant stand being in his class with the other girls sighing and having dreamy looks on their faces. He's constantly talking about him. Him, Him, and his ambition to start his own line of hair care products. I didn't care to read his books really. I don't care how he got rid of vampires or werewolves. I want to see what he can do. So far all I learned was that he likes the color lilac and his stupid hair care products.

So far my favorite class is Astronomy. I always loved being out at night. I remember catching fireflies just at twilight with Oliver, back home, 8 years ago. The night was always so inviting to me. So mysterious and enchanting. I especially loved how the stars twinkled at you. It's so beautiful.

2


	6. Violating

**Disclaimer: **disclaiming…

**A/N: **Review please, its pretty sad when I have 6 chapters with only 3 reviews and one from someone I had to begged to review….i'm so pathetic…

I didn't really have a chance to just talk to Oliver, just a hi, and a bye and a occasional chat either about school or quidditch. But never a talk, a real talk, on about what happened for the past 8 years. Well anyway, one day after dinner, I was running late for Astronomy. When I accidentally bumped into someone. I dropped my books.

"Oh yeah, don't help me," I muttered. The guy I bumped into didn't anyway. Instead he said.

"Watch it." He had a gruff voice. I got up. This guy, if it was possible, had the most rotten teeth, imaginable. He was really foul, looking and smelling. He got one look at me and smiled a evil grin. He leaned one hand on the wall, partially pinning me there,

"We haven't met before have we? Names Flint, Marcus Flint. You must be Joycelen McCormack"

"Charmed," I said, putting on a fake smile. I tried to push him away, but then he stopped me.

"You're very Pretty McCormack," He whispered in my ear. I was thoroughly disgusted in more ways than one. First off, this guy had really bad cologne, second he was hitting on me. All the sudden he grabbed me by my forearms, and forced me into almost kissing him. I tried pushing him off. I yelled for help. Then someone grabbed him and slammed him on the wall next to me. I was however stunned, violated, disgusted, and well, disgusted pretty much tops it off.

"Are you okay Joy," the guy who grabbed Flint off of me was Oliver. I was relived.

"Yeah, I just really disgusted." I gave him a weak smile. He led me back to the common room. He was really mad and fuming at Flint. I sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. I forgot all about Astronomy now. Oliver was pacing in front of me,

"That, foul, evil, disgusting………" he trailed off muttering.

I have to admit Oliver looks really cute when he mad at someone. Then he sat down next to me.

"Hey, what's up?" He said, still a little mad at Flint, but now his voice was filled with concern. Concern for…me.

"Nothing, just thinking, that Flint guy is really disgusting isn't he?" I said, trying to joke around with Oliver. I looked into his eyes. They were a deep and chocolate brown. I could get lost in them so easily. I pulled my attention away from his eyes, and looked back into the fire. I can't think of Oliver this way. He's my best friend. He was just my best friend. Which was the problem, deep down inside me I wanted to be more than friends. I let out a sigh, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing….aww. I missed Astronomy!" I said, faking disappointment.

"I bet Professor Sinistra will let you off." He said smiling.

"yeah…" I said, then looked at the grandfather clock, that is so conveniently in the common room. It was pretty late. " Um… Oliver, its getting late, and I probably need to go to Professor Sinistra's in the morning." I gave him a weary smile, while getting up.

"Oh, I suppose so," He said kind of disappointed, then his features lit up, "Oh yeah, I forgot, there's Quidditch try-outs next Monday. See you there I bet."

"Count on it!" I said, while walking towards the staircase. At the foot of the stairs, I turned to look back at Oliver, who was at the foot of the boy's stairs,

"Um…thanks Oliver…for, fending off Flint for me." I said grinning,

"No problem," He said, turning to walk up the stairs. I swore, I was smiling in my sleep that night.

**A/N: **I know I know, no conversation yet, but if you review maybe it will come sooner….

2


	7. Exhilarating

**A/N: Figured I should update this while I can. It's an extra long chapter for those who requested it. I just started updating it again. It's been sitting in my files for about 7 ? months now. So, might as well put it to use.**

**&&&nowonwiththeshow:**

The weekend passed by like nothing. Saturday morning I apologized to Professor Sinistra for not coming to class, and I left with sleepless nights of watching and recording the movements of the constellations of Orion, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor for a week. My work load was really piling up. I thought that there was going to be no break! Sunday, I finally got an owl from Kate, she sounded very happy:

Dear Joyce,

I explored our jungle out there. I met a few Bowtruckles, I was careful enough not to go near their trees. Is it true that they can really pry your eyes out? Once I swore I saw a phoenix rise from his ashes one time when I woke at dawn. Mum said she'll get me a kneazle! I hope we can go to Diagon Alley soon! Oh yeah, mum asked if u wanted anything from there. I hope you're having fun at Hogwarts. Probably more fun then home school. Mum is making me learn Latin. It's interesting enough, but its getting a little bit boring. She says maybe I'll start Greek Mythology soon, I'm thrilled. Oh, Kirley has a new girlfriend if you haven't read the Daily Prophet yet. Some bird from London who is a well known singer, Calista Astoria. I haven't met her yet, but she sounds nice. I like her name, Calista...Calista….it sounds pretty. Anyway, last week I visited Kirley, he says he's going to see you soon. What does that mean…anything I should know about? He also says for you to work on your scales. Don't try to break any windows! Hahaha! I'm just kidding, you have a pretty voice. But honestly, what did he mean by seeing you soon?

Well enough about my life, how about yours. Met anyone interesting? Anyone dad should know about? Just kidding again! I won't tell! Do you have any new friends? How's the classes are they hard? Fill me in on the details!

Love your sister,

Kate McCormack

It was good to hear from my sister. I wonder what Kirley meant to. So right away I responded.

Dear Kate,

Great hearing from you! Bowtruckles can really gouge out your eyes, unless you offer them wood lice. Latin isn't that bad, your gonna need it, really. So study hard! Greek Mythology is cool. Great stories. Name that Kneazle of yours Stardust! That's a way better name than "Flurilyn" Flurilyn sounds like the weather. School's awesome. Its bigger that Beauxbatons. I have met interesting somebody's. Our Gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, is as big as Madame Maxime! All of my teachers are nice. Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, is pretty strict. You do not want to be on her list. Professor Flitwick, the Charms Teacher, is quite a character. He's probably as tall as you and has a high squeaky voice. Professor Snape, the "Potions Master". 0o0o0o scary title. He's quite…menacing. My History of Magic teacher, Pro. Binns is…well, a ghost. He drones on and on for 45 minutes. If you have him in the morning, bring a pillow. Our Defense against the Dark arts is quite….something. You may have heard of him, Gilderoy Lockhart. I haven't learned anything interesting from him, besides that his favorite color is Lilac. My favorite subject right now is astronomy with Professor Sinistra. It's nice to look at the stars.

Quidditch try-outs are coming soon; of course I'm going to try out! But guess what! Harry Potter, **THE BOY WHO LIVED**, is seeker! And he's only 12! He was the youngest seeker in a century in the school. And Kate, you would never guess who is the team captain, Oliver Wood! I don't think you remember him, you were only 2 when you probably last saw him. Oliver was my best friend, if you were wondering.

I'm baffled on what Kirley meant, about seeing me. I do practice my scales, once a while and no broken windows yet! Still I'm just as confused as you are.

I met a few good friends. They are nice and funny. It's still the beginning of term so, you'll never know!

Love,

Joycelen McCormack

I was wondering what the heck Kirley meant…..Monday came along, finally. Kate, still haven't had a replied. The day seemed to just go in slow motion. Which really bugs me. When the time came, it seemed to blur right on by. I stepped on to the quidditch field a little bit unsurely. The night's air was crisp and breezy. I put up my hair in a ponytail, looking to see where the rest of the team is.

"Oi Joyce! There you are!" a familiar voice said. I turned around, and there was Fred and George, already in uniform.

"Why is it we always need to find someone Fred,"

"No idea George, I guess it's our job!"

I laughed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Wood is giving them a 'pep' talk. It's usually a prolonged sobby speech. We only just got out. They should be coming soon."

Just as Fred finished the rest of the team was making their way to the field, along with a couple of other students, who were probably going to try out along with me. When they finally reached us I got a closer look at the other players. There was Wood (of course), Angelina, a girl with brown hair, a boy, about 12, who looked unhealthily skinny with untidy hair. They were all wearing scarlet robes except for the other students. The new comers were a girl with black hair about 13 and a boy with brown hair, about 14.

"Okay, this is how this works out. I will divide the team in half. So it will be balanced out." Oliver gave instructions on what to do. I nodded curtly.Oliver turned to the boy with untidy hair.

"Harry, I'll need you to sit this one out, since we are only trying out chasers."

Harry? Harry Potter? I stole a quick glance at him, and then looked at his forehead; sure enough there was the scar. Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, so I looked away. He nodded sleepily, yet understandably to Oliver. He turned and walked away.

"Okay, Joycelen and Melanie will be with Fred and Angelina on one team," Oliver pointed to the other girl and me.

"John, you'll be with me George and Katie."

We mounted our brooms,

"At the sound of my whistle, 3 2 1" _tweet!_

I shot off the ground the second the whistle went off. I felt the wind rush past me as I streaked along the stadium. Then I quickly focused my attention to the game. The other chasers were pretty good. I felt kind of intimidated. My family would have been ashamed of me. Pride I called it, a McCormack's curse. I dodged a bludger that was hit by George. I flew next to Katie and she almost jumped at my sudden presence. Then dropped the quaffle that she was holding in surprise. I swooped down and caught it. Then I quickly flew off to the opposing goal, and tried to score. Key word: tried. Oliver, being the 'spectacular' keeper he is, saved it. Damn. He threw the quaffle to John, who wasn't really looking. John missed the catch, and Melanie swooped down next to him and caught it. She went to score, which she also failed. I once again retrieved the quaffle, after many attempts evading Katie and John. I went up to Oliver, who was smiling smugly since he has saved every one of my attempts to score. Oh, I'm going to wipe that cheeky grin off his face. I feinted throwing to the left of him, which he went for foolishly and I scored, into the right goal hoop. Oliver faltered for a bit, and then recovered. Cheekiness gone, now he was determined. I gave him a falsely sweet smile, and then flew off.

At the end of the try-outs, I walked across the field, only to be held up by Angelina.

"Hey, good job Joyce! I hope you make the team!" She says.

"Yeah, I hope." I said.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing." Not convincing, great Joyce.

"There is something, what is it?" She asks once again.

"Fine, my sister sent me a letter about my cousin. She says I'll be seeing him soon. It's just puzzling," I admitted.

"Oh, well why?"

"Well, Kirley told me, before school, that he might take me on tour with him. I thought he was kidding so I didn't take it seriously."

"Tour? As in with him…as in with the Weird sisters…TOUR?" Angelina was stunned. "Joyce, you do know this is a once in a lifetime thing right…I mean, once you say no, there's no turning back!"

I nodded slowly, considering all this for a second.

"Do...Do you think I should, I mean, if he ever does offer, go on tour with him?" I said thoughtfully.

"Yes...Hell Yes!" She added excitedly. I smiled a little at her obnoxiousness.

"Mmkay, I'll think about it." I said, sighing.


End file.
